That Time of Day
by AmberStar63
Summary: Entry for the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' Contest. Sometimes you don’t have to look any further than your own back yard to find what you need, just keep your eyes open and be courageous. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title:** That Time of Day

**Your pen name:** AmberStar63

**Inspirational photo number:** 2

**To view the photos for this contest visit:** http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Entry for the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest. Sometimes you don't have to look any further than your own back yard to find what you need, just keep your eyes open and be courageous.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: **

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/

* * *

**That Time of Day **

I looked up from my keyboard, my eyes drifting to the clock. _Oh God, the time!_ I scrambled from my chair heading to the kitchen with my mug in hand, quickly looking out the window as I sloshed more coffee into the mug.

Overcast. W_hat else is new?_ It was mid-October and really it didn't matter, the sun rarely shone where I lived along the coast in northwest Washington State. You'd think by now I'd stop being hopeful for such things, at least it wasn't raining.

Standing in my bathroom, I pushed my arms into my sweater and quickly bent over to fluff out my hair. I threw my head back, watching in the mirror as my hair fell into place. _Okay… not so bad._ I ran back downstairs, grabbed my sunglasses, my coffee and... _what?_ I quickly scanned the room, my empty hand opening and closing nervously begging for something to keep it occupied and calm. My eyes landed on a book on my desk. _Yes! That's it!_ I scooped it up and headed towards the patio doors.

The wind gently picked up a few tendrils of my long hair as I stood on my deck overlooking the beach. I scanned back and forth anxiously; there was no one in sight. _Yet._ I studied the sand between the rocks for footprints, a sure sign that someone recently passed by. I let out a sigh of relief when I couldn't find any. My shoulders relaxed and I placed my book and mug on the table next to the chair.

I took a moment to enjoy the view. It was breathtaking, beautiful and rugged. I smirked as I realized that description also fit my latest obsession; my Beach Guy. He walked this way every day, a fact I'd discovered accidently about a month ago.

**~ * ~**

I was hanging new curtains in my bedroom when I saw a Golden Lab playfully splashing in the surf, retrieving a stick. A sharp whistle carried over the surf and my head swung around with the dogs. That's when I saw him for the first time; Beach Guy. He was walking slowly, the wind playing with his hair. He was stunning or at least he left me stunned; I'd never seen any man more beautiful in my life.

I watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled again, the dog went bounding to his side carrying the stick. Beach Guy took it from him, paused and threw it into the surf again. He chuckled as the dog took off into the water. I was momentarily lost as I watched him continue his leisurely stroll. That is until he glanced up at the house and then I got flustered, I forgot what I was doing and in my haste to get out of his line of sight fell off the chair I was standing on. Unsurprised by my clumsiness, I simply crawled away from the window so he wouldn't see me stand up.

From that moment on watching him had become my routine. He took a walk along the beach same time, everyday; he and his dog, no matter the weather. I started off watching from my bedroom on the second floor, hiding behind the new curtains. Then I ventured out to the upper deck, peeking between the wide slats of the railing as he passed by. Eventually, I moved to the main floor window and then finally, my bravery astounding me, I'd come to sit outside on the lower deck, casually pretending to read and sip coffee as I watched him from behind my dark sunglasses.

My new vantage point did wonders for my fantasies, from here I could see how well made he really was. Mmm… strong arms, squeezable ass; I shivered for reasons other than the weather. Suddenly, sadness washed away my lust as I realized that I'd never bring myself to speak to him. I was incredibly shy and practically a hermit, that's why I lived like I did. Alone and isolated on a beach so uninviting no one ever visited. I snorted, _ALMOST_ nobody visited yet every day here he was. I swallowed hard, remembering how he occasionally smiled in my direction and I'd flip pages like I was totally engrossed.

**~ * ~**

A sharp bark snapped my attention back. The Lab, Beach Guys dog was standing in front of me on my deck. _OhmyGod._

"Shoo, go away." Terror flooded me. "Please, _please_ go away." I begged the animal, who I'd swear was grinning at me.

"JAKE!" Our heads jerked together towards the voice, and he barked again.

"Shhh… don't tell him we're here," I hissed at him. The dog looked over his shoulder and whined at my scolding.

"Jake?" _Much closer now._

I quickly turned reaching for the door, chastising myself for not thinking of it sooner, I could have already made my escape by now. He spoke from right behind me.

"He's friendly, he won't hurt you." His words were gentle, his voice soothing.

I stopped struggling with the door. Clenching my eyes shut I concentrated on breathing. _In, out, in – _

"Sit." He said quietly and I did. He chuckled then quickly cleared his throat to hide it. "Sorry, I meant Jake."

I opened my eyes looking over at the dog obediently sitting at Beach Guy's heels.

I sighed in defeat, caught in all my pathetic glory. My face grew hot.

"Wow, I didn't know it was possible to blush that color." I looked up, glaring at him; he had the good sense to look apologetic. "Sorry, my sense of humor gets weird when I'm nervous."

_He was nervous?_ I gaped as I watched him removing his thick sweater in the now sparkling, and very warm sunshine.

"Hi. You're Bella Swan," he paused and I nodded dumbly, "I'm Edward Cullen and I've been admiring you from afar."

His smile was breathtaking as he extended his hand.

My mind blanked, I put my hand in his and sighed, "Really? Me too."

* * *

**A/N** – Thank you Robs for being a super quick beta. I love you bb *hugs*


	2. Vote Note

**VOTING FOR THE "A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words" CONTEST IS NOW OPEN!**

~*~

Please go to the Community "A picture is worth a 1000 words contest" and read the submitted entries.

The inspiration photos are available for viewing at: http://i618(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(dot)png

Please select your two favorite one-shots and vote now!

~*~

Find the voting poll at the top of the following profile:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2157911/

(simply replace the (dot) with a . )

~*~

Voting will close on **January 18****th**.

Winners will be announced on **January 25****th****.**

~*~

Thanks for voting!


End file.
